


Adrien Agreste

by sapphireandgold



Series: Lila Rossi Salt Fics [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: !!!!, !!!!!, F/M, GETS A SPINE, Gabe salt, Gabriel gets tiny redemption, I still have, More to tag, Nerves, Sunshine Child, aaaanndd, battery is sadly low, canon is getting, how bout we just read, i don't know what to tag, no beta we die like men, oh oh, on my, wait, yayyyy, yea good idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireandgold/pseuds/sapphireandgold
Summary: Adrien is fed up with his father AND Lila...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Lila Rossi Salt Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793125
Comments: 23
Kudos: 373





	Adrien Agreste

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write. Our sunshine child is growing up so fast. 
> 
> Enjoy guys!

Adrien was at another photoshoot with Lila. Honestly, doesn't his father see through this witch? If he did and he was letting Adrien hang out with such a person he wasn't ever going to forgive him. He just plastered his model smile trying hard not to winced when Lila clung onto his arm tightly. He tried even harder not to scream, throw Lila of the roof or cataclysm her (Both options seemed awesome) when the photographer said they should kiss. Gag.

After that horrendous photoshoot when Adrien got home he crashed onto his bed. He really needed someone to talk to. Nino was busy plus, his girlfriend was loyal to the liar. Alya got ruled off before she even made the list. She wasn't close to anyone else but... Marinette! Of course. His purrincess was smart enough to know the truth. "Plagg," he heard a groan "claws out!" \---------- 

\---------- 

"Done!" Marinette exclaimed in victory. "Now I have to attach the-" she was cut off by a _thud_ she heard in the balcony. "Really Chat _just_ had to come when I was busy!" she hissed. "Just answer the door Marinette" Tikki said. She went over to call Chat in.

"Chat," she said flatly "if you came here just for food I'm extremely busy. So if you want you can wait-" she was cut if by Chat "Don't worry Princess" he said as they climbed down the ladder into her room. "I just wanna talk about something important." Her eyebrow quirked up in curiosity. "Oh? Okay let me go get croissants." She was gesturing at her trapdoor. "I'll be back" 

They talked for hours with Marinette's expression growing more and more sympathetic. "And that's just about it." He finished. "Wow chaton. I didn't know she did that to you." she said "If you could tell em and name I could go and kick her ass myself you know. But... Identities. I have a friend who might be going through the same thing but he hasn't said anything yet." Chat's expression fell. Marinette really was a good friend realizing his discomfort around the liar. 

After talking for a few more minutes Chat checked the time. "Well purrincess. Talking to your made me feel meowzing about myself again." He bowed dramatically and made his way to the balcony. She almost rolled her eyes when he kissed her knuckles the way he did to Ladybug. "See you soon purrincess." And with that, he took off into the Parisian night sky. 

The next day was a living hell. Adrien had to attend 3 separate photo shoots which were all _before_ school. Then after school he had to attend two more which took forever. Then he ate another cold meal alone. He had enough of Lila l, who he attended four with. Now he just felt like downright getting rid of her with no doubt. 

_It was 3am when Adrien woke up to attend his first scheduled shoot, which was at the Place de Vosgues. Lila didn't have to attend that one, which was a relief, but on the second one, she did. It started at 6am and ended at 7am. The last one for that morning was fairly short and it ended at 7:45am. When he got to school he got crowded by people saying him and Lila should announce their relationship to his dad and to the public, it down right pissed him off. He just told people to mind their own business and shoved past them. The whole day was full if people say he should treat Lila better or else.... Whatever. When he got home his father had sent Nathalie to call him._

_"Adrien, why did you fo that to your girlfriend?" Gabriel said coldly._

_"Girlfriend? But father I don't have a girlfriend."_

_"Not according to Miss Rossi. You too seem very close."_

_"Father, did you ever even ask for my opinion?"_

_Gabriel looked up from his screen and looked at Adrien with a blank expression "I just assumed-"_

_"Of course you did. You always assume. You always think that you do what is best for me. But was isolation an option? No. Forcing me to model with such clingy person an option no. Look at my arms." He pulled up his sleeves. "This, is what she does to me. She is a monster. And I know you see right through her but you let her do this to me. Ever since Mom disappeared you changed. You "_

_"Oh my-" Gabriel started_

_Tears started to well down Adrien's eyes "I-I have been abused by this girl." He said with a chocked throat. "And now.... And now you... You just don't care about me!"_

_Gabriel now looked sympathetic and guilty. "Adrien I am so so sorry I-"_

_With that, Adrien ran out of the room._

He sighed and looked up. He would've visited Marinette as Chat but he just needed time alone.... \------------------- 

The next day Adrien's eyes felt like they had needles in them. He just woke up, did his usual morning routine, and headed down for breakfast. Even Plagg didn't bother Adrien for cheese. He just ate from his secret stash, which he never ate from because he was "bringing out the smell of the cheese". 

What he didn't expect was hoping father to be sitting at the table, waiting for Adrien. "Father?" He asked. "Adrien. Have a seat." Gabriel said gesturing to his normal seat. "I just wanted to say I considered everything you said last night. And truly am sorry." Adrien looked at his father in shock, so he continued, "Ever since you mother.... disappeared, I felt my whole world got torn away. So, I... I couldn't bare you alone. You look so much like your mom and... It made me want to cry. I always keot you in because... I felt the same thing that happened to your mom would happen to you. So, I have realized the error of my ways. Tell me _everything_ she has done to you." After Adrien told his father everything Nathalie noted it. She then called a lawyer for all those charges against Lila. For the first time in weeks, Adrien smiled. 

At school the next day it was the same thing. People flocking around Lila listen to the same shit. Really it was amusing what their reactions would be when they found out. After first period Lila complained. "Miss! My tinnitus is acting up. Can I sit in front?" Miss Bustier's expression turned into one of sympathy. "Of course. Just sit next to Adrien. Nino, can you sit next to Alya and Marinette, sit at the back with Nathaniel." she said. 

"She doesn't even have tinnitus! Ugh, you stupid people. Gosh..." Marinette fumed. "Marinette that is unacceptable behavior. Go to the principal now!" Ms Bustier said, sounding exasperated. "-shitty teachers and protocol..." Marinette muttered as she packed her stuff and walked out of the class. Adrien raised a hand "Miss can I sit at the back. I don't want to disturb Lila." Ms Bustier nodded. 

As Marinette walked to the office, she was talking angrily with Tikki. "That bitch Lila! And to think those bastards in class believe her over me! Meeeee!!!" As she got to the door she heard a come in being muttered and walked in. She saw _Gabriel Agreste_ in there. "Marinette. Ah you came on time. I need you to testify against Ms Rossi. Adrien told me all about her and you seem to be a key witness of her antics..." 

\-------- Meanwhile in class, Ms Bustier had gone to fetch something when people went back to fawning over Lila. "-yeah today is our 1-month anniversary. He's to really excited for it. Right Adrien?" 

"What!?" Adrien and Marinette said in unison. 

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Lila said faking concern. 

This was it. Lila pushed him on the edge far enough. "You know what, Lila? Shut up. Just shut up. I am **not** your boyfriend. Never was. Never will be. You are not worthy of the same air I breathe(stole the quote from Chloe, mwahaha) because every breath you take is a lie. Lie lie lie. You make me sick to my stomach. I hate you with all my heart! So just get out of my life and never come back. So shut the fuck up. And leave me alone. Don't touch me. Don't talk to me. Don't text me. Don't. Even LOOK at me. Understood?" Lila was stock still. She then burst into tears "He does this to me everyday!" Alya glared at him. 

She went over to comfort Lila. "How dare you Adrien. She is your fucking girlfriend and-" 

"What are you gonna do? Drop me for a girl you barely know like you did for Marinette? I don't think so." 

Alya opened her mouth in shock and marched over to Adrien. "YOU-" 

"I advise you stop right there Ms Cesaire. Or you will be joining Ms Rossi too. Come with us, Lila. You have a lot of explaining to do." a vaguely familiar voice said. Adrien turned around and saw his father. He smiled warmly at him. 

At the end of the day Lila came back crying. "I've been expelled." Everyone in the class gasped. Marinette was smiling smugly. "They said I lied and that I bully marinette and harrass Adrien. Which is not true!" She packed her stuff and as she is about to leave Marinette said, "All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing. I said that to Chloe on the first day this year. Seems the evil part suits you more than it does to her." She said blankly. "Besides even Chloe seems more capable of redemption then you." Chloe look offended. "Hey! I'm right here you know." She snapped. "Marinette Dupain Cheng, you smarmy witch. I'll get my revenge. You won't see what's coming for you." Lila hissed. "Ugh, just crawl in a hole and die. You'll be doing me a huge favour." Marinette said nonchalantly. Lila stormed out of the room. "Oh and don't forget to find a filthy hole!" Adrien called out. 

Eventually friendships were fixed and everything went back to normal. It took Marinette longest to forgive Alya. Adrien had forgiven his father. Him and Marinette started dating. Life moved on. After they defeated hawkmoth (it crushed Adrien) Ladybug and Chat Noir met up and finally revealed their identities to each other. It was bittersweet and horrible knowing they were trapped in a love square for two years. Their relationship was one of pure irony. Long story short, the lived life, got married, pursued their dreams and lived a life that was full of ups and downs. Even after 10 years of not being a active as ladybug and Chat Noir a new villain showed up the Ladybug and Chat Noir were back in full force they knew their lives would always be full of adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell at me on [Tumblr](https://sapphire-and-gold.tumblr.com/)


End file.
